Yume
by iAngelicDemon
Summary: Over a century later Sebastian can't forget Ciel after taking the latter's soul and his memories flow into his dreams. Too bad it was only a dream. This is the rated version of Yume-Dream. I hope you all enjoy!


A/N: Second story yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy it! This is the rated version of Yume-Dream. It's my first time writing a rated one so please be kind to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and if I did I would have made it into an awesome yaoi :p

* * *

**Yume**

It's been over a century since I devoured Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Even though I've made many contracts over all these years the only soul and mind that completely captivated me was the one of my 'Bocchan'. Demons aren't supposed to have feelings and I've convinced myself that before and after his death, but I couldn't and still can't help but have this feeling of loneliness within my nonexistent heart. Each and every time something that reminds me of him, a wave of sadness would wash over me. My dreams are always consisted of him and only him. Even though demons don't need sleep; it is still a luxury that we like to take advantage of.

I laid on my bed full from the last soul I had just eaten. It tasted sour and sweet with a little tang, but it would never compare to Ciel's. 'Ciel' I thought. I closed my eyes; his image appeared in front of me. Although it has been 147 years his appearance was still fresh in my mind. His heart shaped face, his blue-black hair that would sometimes cover his lavender eye that contained the seal of the contract. His other eye, the color of azure, menacing and sarcastic but sometimes playful. His rare genuine smile that he showed only on special occasions. His rose colored lips and milky complexion. With the thought of him on my mind I decided to sleep and hopefully dream of him again.

_"Sebastian." My 'bocchan' said quietly, as if he were afraid. He was sitting on his bed, his toes now barely touching the floor. He was at the age of a sixteen year old but his body was still very feminine and petite. His arms were relaxed at his side but his fists were clenched. His mismatched eyes looked at me in a mixture of fear, hope, and something else that I did not know of._

_"Yes, bocchan?" I asked while standing up after I had finished buttoning his shirt. I could sense that he was nervous but for something that I knew nothing of._

_"Kiss me." He whispered as he looked toward the ground. I stood, unmoving, stunned at his request. 'Why?' the thought ran through my head. He had kissed Lady Elizabeth several times and knew what it felt like so why would he request such a thing? My pulse quickened the urge to fulfill his request was slowly consuming me and wanting to go farther than just a kiss. 'Demons do not have feelings' I reminded myself once more, as I had for the past six years. 'Besides he is probably just teasing' I thought._

_"That is a strange request, bocchan." I said while I smiled and looked down at him. He lifted his face, tears collecting at the brim of his eyes. His eyes were filled with the emotions of hurt and sadness. As soon as I saw them my smile vanished and I wished to take my words back. He then looked down and shook his head._

_"It wasn't a request." He said in a barely audible voice to himself, but I had heard with my demonic ears. Silently I kneeled and cupped his face in my gloved hands before fulfilling his wish. At first he froze but then started to kiss back gently, still lacking experience. As we broke apart I smiled, his face still in my hands._

_"Is that enough bocchan?" I asked, knowing that he wanted more. Gently he shook his head and brought me forward by pulling my tie. His lips were millimeters away from mine. Our gazes met, his mismatched eyes filled with desire._

_"More." He said in a hoarse voice. I closed the distance between our lips and watched him close his eyes. At first the kisses were sweet and gentle but soon they became stronger, more passionate and open mouthed. His hands traveled to my hair, his nails scratching my scalp causing me to groan. My own hands had traveled from his face down to his hips, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. After sliding his shirt off and throwing them onto the floor, my hands played with his erect nipples earning little moans from him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth tasting how sweet he was from all the desserts I made for him every day. Slowly I glided my tongue over his, urging him to do the same. Soon our tongues were dancing together battling for dominance. I allowed him to win knowing that he didn't like to lose at anything. As we parted a strand of saliva formed. The strand broke as I moved to take off my gloves with my teeth, revealing my black fingernails and the contract seal on my left hand. I smirked as he had already unbuttoned most of my top clothing except for my white dress shirt. I shrugged the layers off, letting them fall to the floor._

_"Seems like someone is impatient." I said while I pushed him gently onto the bed and crawled on top of him. The blush on his face darkened and he turned his head away to avoid looking at me. "So cute." I whispered before licking the shell of his ear. To my delight he shivered and wiggled on the bed sheets._

_"S-stop it Sebastian." He said in his commanding voice, but it was shaky. I nipped his ear and lightly moved my hand up and down his thigh causing him to gasp. I then brushed his erection on purpose and earned a breathless moan from him. Afterwards I pressed three of my right hand fingers to his lips, silently telling him to suck them. Without hesitation he took my fingers into his mouth and began to lick and suck on them. As he was sucking on them I moved my other hand up to pinch and play with one of his nipples. My mouth licked, sucked and gently bit on his other nipple making him moan as he still sucked my fingers. The vibrations of his moans made me want him right away, but I still wanted to be gentle with him.  
_

_"That's enough bocchan." I whispered before taking my fingers out of his mouth. I got off him and sat against the bed board before lifting him up onto my lap. He kissed me again his arms wrapped around my neck. As he was occupied with kissing me I reached down and gently probed his entrance with my wet fingers. He instantly broke the kiss and wiggled on my lap feeling uncomfortable._

_"Sebastian what are you trying to do?" He questioned me as I continued to probe the area. Once I managed to get a finger into him, he clenched his teeth and grabbed the collar of my shirt in pain._

_"Relax bocchan, it'll feel better soon." I whispered into his ear. After pulling my finger in and out of him a few times I added a second finger, scissoring him. Using my left hand I gently wrapped it around his weeping erection and started stroking him while still fingering him. 'So tight.' I thought as I nipped and sucked on his neck. His body shook under my ministrations. I added a third finger when he was more relaxed. I accidentally brushed his prostate as I stretched him more.  
_

_"Ahh... Sebastian..." He moan breathlessly. I pulled out my fingers earning a cute whine from him. I chuckled while unzipping my pants.  
_

_"Don't worry bocchan. You'll have something better soon." I said as took out my hard member and pressing the tip at his entrance. His eyes widened in realization on what I was about to do.  
_

_"Seba-mph!" I sealed his lips with my own before grabbing his hips with my hands and pulled him downwards slowly. I hissed as I was half-way inside him. Tears had collected in his eyes my shirt bunched up in his fists. Once I was fully inside I waited for him to adjust even though it was almost unbearable. 'It's so hot inside him.' I thought as I kissed his tears away, trying to control myself as much as possible.  
_

_"Take your time bocchan." I whispered sweetly in his ear. His whole body shook but he still wrapped his arms around my neck before looking at me and nodding. Gently and slowly I lifted him before pulling him back down again. The process continued until he told me to do it faster.  
_

_"Faster Sebastian." He commanded._

_"As you wish My Lord." I smirked before switching our positions. Now I hovered above him thrusting at a fast pace while his legs and arms wrapped around me tighter causing me to be deeper inside him. After finding his prostate he screamed out letting me know that it was the place for me to keep thrusting at. Soon he came, squeezing me tightly causing me to come after him. I slid out of him and sat up while catching my breath. The scent of sex filled the room. He laid there his chest rising up and down with cum on it. His hands near his head. His face flushed; his mis-matched eyes on me. His legs were still spread out my cum still leaking out of his hole. It was erotic and beautiful at the same time.  
_

I woke up sweaty, and sticky. I reached down into my pants and felt something lukewarm and gooey. I groaned as I took my hand out and stared at the semen on my fingers. 'All because I was dreaming of him.' I thought. Dream? Yes. I had dreamt a memory of Ciel; something that I shouldn't have remembered. My lips and body tingled as the memory our first time lingered.

"Dreams express wishes." I said to myself, my voice still husky and low. If I could continue dreaming of Ciel… "I wouldn't need anything else." I finished aloud. All because of a dream I now know I wouldn't need anything but him.

I sat up while chuckling at my weakness. I leaned my head back on the wall thinking about my 'bocchan'.

"Bocchan... I love you." I whispered allowing the forbidden feelings to finally seep into me, as I started to drift to sleep once more.

"I love you too Sebastian. Sweet dreams." A familiar voice gently and sweetly said in my ear before I decided to surrender to darkness.

Dreams express wishes… Dreams… Yume. It was only a dream.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Done! I got a couple of nosebleeds as I was writing this. It took me a while to get through it since it's my first time writing something like this. Anyways I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
